bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanāji Fūshin
| birthday = December 12 | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | occupation = Zanpakutō | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = Raian Getsueikirite | base of operations = Raian's Inner World | relatives = None | education = None | manga debut = Cave of Bitter Tears | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kanāji Fūshin (金味風神), also known by the name Shiseikaze Fūshin (四聖風風神) in Bankai, is the manifested spirit of Raian Getsueikirite's Zanpakutō. He is the oldest, strongest, and only flow-type ZanpakutōThe Final Battle I in the . Appearance Kanāji Fūshin, in his normal state, takes on the form of a white-scaled with green fur running down his spine and tail, two long white whiskers coming from the sides of his face, two large horns sticking up out of his head, and four chicken-like legs. He also has bright emerald-colored eyes. In his Bankai, however, his form is completely different, with him no longer retaining the form of a dragon whatsoever. Instead, he appears as a small boy, looking around the age of ten, despite the fact that he is actually over eighteen hundred years old — a trait that makes him the butt of some of Raian's snide comments whenever the two get into an argument — with long raven-black hair, average brown eyes, and is wearing an average kimono and hakama. Later, it is revealed that his true form is an exact replica of Mashū Getsueikirite. He explains that this is because of Raian's unwavering loyalty to his younger brother, causing the true form of his power to manifest with Mashū's appearance. Personality Kanāji Fūshin shares a very flamboyant relationship with his master, though the two are very close, having trained and grown close over the course of eighteen hundred years. Raian has noted that his Zanpakutō is very lecherous, and will often verbalize women, that he sees through Raian, that he finds attractive, something that always comically annoys Raian. Raian has scolded him, stating that a dragon, such as Kanāji Fūshin, finding women attractive is "creepy", a statement Kanāji Fūshin himself lightheartedly resents. The two often squabble like siblings, both frequently getting on the others nerves. Kanāji Fūshin claims that Raian isn't serious enough and is rather lazy, while Raian calls Kanāji Fūshin a "perverted old dragon". At one point, Raian comically tried breaking his sealed sword while in a mental argument with the spirit. At other times, Kanāji Fūshin is a sagely individual giving Raian advice on life events and battle strategy. Having been Raian's partner for centuries, he and his master are both intimately knowledgeable of each others feelings and can adapt their behavior to accommodate the other. Despite their differences, the two also have several similar traits as one another. Like Raian, Kanāji Fūshin greatly enjoys participating in battle. Raian has noted that, if Kanāji Fūshin remains inactive for long periods of times, he becomes agitated and will often demand Raian to find himself someone to spar with. Kanāji Fūshin also shares in Raian's rivalry with Seireitou Kawahiru, he himself feeling a strong sense of rivalry with Seireitou's Zanpakutō, Hanullim, though the rivalry is largely one-sided. He is so serious about this rivalry that he actually tallies the numbers of wins and losses each spirit has and is constantly trying to find ways to outdo him, despite Hanullim's blatant disregard for Kanāji Fūshin's competitiveness. Nevertheless, like Raian and Seireitou, the two are good friends and, on the occasions in which Raian and Seireitou have fought side-by-side, both spirits will communicate with one another and both masters in order to form complex battle combinations. It is rare for Kanāji Fūshin to show genuine concern for Raian, in the sense that most people are expecting. Whenever Raian is down or close to defeat, the spirit often jokingly makes snide remarks to him, hoping to rekindle Raian's fighting spirit so that he will continue on. The one known exception to this was when Mashū Getsueikirite perished at the hands of the Impero Nascosto. Kanāji Fūshin noted that Raian had become so sad that his entire inner world was flooding, a fact that Kanāji Fūshin himself wished he could help Raian cure. Being a wind-type Zanpakutō, Kanāji Fūshin enjoys the open skies and is rarely found on the ground in Raian's inner world. He is also very prideful in his abilities, taking great offense if they are insulted. Perhaps because of his age, he often can make insulting remarks towards those younger than him, always referring to younger beings as "youngster" (小僧, kozo). History Raian first met Kanāji Fūshin when he was no older than five. Raian had been orphaned, following the Getsueikirite Family's genocide, at the time, but possessed great volumes of spiritual energy. On the night before Raian's sixth birthday, he had a lucid dream, taking place in his inner world, where Kanāji Fūshin tried to introduce himself to the young boy, but Raian, being young and inexperienced wasn't even able to make out the words the spirit was saying to him. During his training in the as a teenager, however, Raian once again encountered Kanāji Fūshin following a mission to the Rukongai with Seireitou. The two had been attacked by a Hollow and Raian, seeing Seireitou defenseless against the creature, leaped to his friend's defense, killing the Hollow, but injuring himself in the process. After blacking out, Raian was confronted by Kanāji Fūshin in his inner world. This time, the spirit was covered in blood, which he claimed was the blood of the Hollow Raian had just stained his blade with, and Raian could understand the spirit's words. Kanāji Fūshin told the adolescent Raian that there would come a day where he would come to terms with his destiny and it would be at that point in which the spirit would reveal his name to Raian. Four years later, Raian would come to realize his goal in life was to protect Mashū, his brother, at all costs and anyone he came to see as a friend. At that time, Kanāji Fūshin appeared once more and told Raian his name; allowing him access to his Shikai. Their relationship continued to grow over the course of the next five or so centuries before Kanāji Fūshin finally decided it was time to begin teaching Raian his Bankai. Raian initiated , meeting Kanāji Fūshin in a different part of the inner world than he was used to. At that point, the spirit manifested a doppelganger of his Shikai form for Raian to use, while he himself took on the form of his Bankai, under the stipulation that if Raian could defeat him with the Shikai, he could then use his Bankai. Initially, Raian didn't take the child-like form of Shiseikaze Fūshin, the Bankai's name, seriously, causing him to lose major ground in the battle against the spirit; nearly suffering a fatal wound. Finally taking the fight seriously, Raian used a combination of Kidō and his Shikai to finally subjugate the spirit. Reverting back to his draconian form, Kanāji Fūshin nursed his wounds, while Raian thanked the spirit for its help. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities : Kanāji Fūshin naturally shares in Raian's tremendous reserve of spiritual energy. His spiritual pressure, however, has a slightly different signature from Raian's. Whereas Raian's is solid and overbearing, Kanāji Fūshin's is more violent and free flowing, much like the wind he commands. Like Raian's own spiritual power, whenever his is in use, it usually is capable of generating violent gales of wind. Flight: Though he has no wings in neither his normal form, nor his Bankai form, he can float and fly through the air with ease. Whip Mastery: Kanāji Fūshin can use his two long whiskers like whips, doing so in his training sessions with Raian quite frequently. He is very proficient at this unique usage of his appendages, doing so with enough skill to fight on par with Raian, who was using swords, and even overcome him at times. A common strategy of his is to wrap his whiskers around his opponent's sword and disarm them, allowing him to preform a fatal blow. Trivia * Kanāji Fūshin's appearance is based off of Haku from Spirited Away. * As the embodiment of Raian's powers, and seeing as Raian is a Jinki Fragment, Kanāji Fūshin is also a manifestation of Raian's Jinki Fragment powers. References